


A Lovely Habit

by tetsuhina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuhina/pseuds/tetsuhina
Summary: A habit is something one develops over time. Constantly being able to do that habit helps strengthen it. Yuuta wonders how Shinobu developed the strangely adorable habit of kissing his forehead almost every day… Is forehead kissing even an actual habit...? But, he also feels the yearning to return those kisses...





	A Lovely Habit

Since the two of them are in the same class, Yuuta sees Shinobu every day. It definitely isn't an awful thing to see his boyfriend's face every morning and afternoon. And, if he's lucky, he can even see him on the weekends. This weekend, Yuuta swears something had changed within his boyfriend. He's begun to get more bold with his affections, kissing him was now a common occurrence, but Yuuta wouldn't complain about it, ever. It was almost refreshing, he was jealous of other people at school who received affections, so this change was something he enjoyed.

But, this begun to amuse him as Shinobu would try to sneak in a kiss to his forehead every day. He would pull Yuuta by the collar, or tug his sleeves until he looked at him. Yuuta had no choice but to comply, even though he wouldn't think about not giving the little ninja what he wanted. The feeling of Shinobu's soft, warm lips on his skin tempted him to always smile as he pressed them anywhere he could reach on his forehead. He would feel warm afterwards, and his heart always felt fluffy, butterflies which fluttered softly before, then swarming around in his chest.

Everyday it would be the same routine with them. Meet outside of the front gates before school, give a small hug, which was normal before they even started to date. Which was very bad for his heart already, because whenever the two of them would embrace, Shinobu would snuggle into his chest with the warmest, most genuine smile on his face. The two of them would then go somewhere out of the eyes of people, somewhere where they couldn't be seen as easily. Yuuta would lean over, letting Shinobu press a kiss to his forehead. On rare occurrences, Shinobu would lean up to ask for a kiss to his lips, and Yuuta would comply, obviously. It was warm and comfortable, he felt like they were the only two people in the whole wide world. Selfishly enough, he wished that were the case. But, sometimes Yuuta wondered if he'd be able to kiss the ninja's forehead as well, to return the favor? That's a question which always stuck with him in the back of his mind. He wouldn't ever ask Shinobu, because he would have to move his bangs away for Yuuta to properly kiss his porcelain skin.

Yuuta didn't want to bring it up, until it was pushing forward to the front lines of his mind, tearing through other thoughts he might have. He couldn't help but fantasize about how adorable Shinobu would be, pale cheeks turning red as he pressed his own lips to his boyfriend's forehead, holding him close in his arms. It's something Yuuta wanted to accomplish, and he was growing unfortunately impatient.

His impatience rose until one weekend where the two boyfriends were together, under Shinobu's roof. Yuuta had given Shinobu his Nintendo Switch to play with, showing him the ropes of one of his many video games.

"Hey, Shinobu-kun..." Yuuta took a look down at the self-proclaimed ninja, who was heavily preoccupied with the video game Yuuta had shown to him. The ninja was resting his head in his lap as his fingers clicked away at the buttons, the only sound filling the room before Shinobu spoke back to him.

"Hm, hm~? What is it, Yuuta-kun? I am getting good at this game, ushishi~" Shinobu hummed, his golden eyes focusing on the screen in front of him, narrowing as something seemingly happened in-game. Yuuta exhaled heavily, feeling some sudden nerves inside of him.

"Can I.....Can I also give you kisses on the forehead? You're always doing it to me, so… I really want to return the favor." Yuuta's hands slowly moved towards Shinobu's face. His fingers gently brushing his bangs to the side. Shinobu let out a loud gasp, sitting up, and throwing the console he held to the side. Yuuta knew he should have asked, and the guilt started to well up inside of him as Shinobu turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Oh… Shinobu-kun, I'm really sorry, I should've asked a-" Yuuta began, preparing to ramble his heart out to his smaller boyfriend, in the hopes he'd forgive him for his mistake.

"N... No… It is okay… I only just received a 'game over' in this game, de gozaru… I am sorry for startling you." Shinobu's gaze shifted to the left, where he had thrown the console in a panic. Yuuta followed his gaze, almost sighing out in relief as the screen wasn't broken.

Awkward silence began to ensue as Shinobu quickly crawled back into the position he was in before, but this time, there was no game in the ninja's hands. Yuuta's breath hitched in his throat as he gazed down at him, and the golden gaze of his boyfriend bore expectantly up at him.

"Yuuta-kun, you...wanted to move this ninja's hair, correct…? I shall allow it, because it is Yuuta-kun who is doing it…" Shinobu looked a bit nervous, his gaze shifting a bit to the side. He quickly looked back to Yuuta, a small, innocent grin on his face.

Shakily, Yuuta's hands moved back to Shinobu's face. His left hand cupped Shinobu's cheek, rubbing the ninja's now reddening cheeks lovingly, Shinobu's eyes close, seemingly enjoying the feeling.

Yuuta's fingers from the other hand began to stroke Shinobu's purple locks. He knew that he shouldn't be so nervous now, but his boyfriend was allowing him something he doesn't allow anyone else to do, he couldn't help but feel anxious about it.

His fingers shakily begun to brush Shinobu's bangs to the side, and once he was done, Shinobu opened his golden eyes, staring up at Yuuta softly. Yuuta couldn't help but smile, his boyfriend was truly the cutest thing he's ever seen.

Yuuta leans in, holding Shinobu's face still with his left hand, keeping the strands of the ninja's bangs out of his face with the left. He presses a long, soft kiss to Shinobu's forehead, which causes the self-proclaimed ninja to let out a content sigh. If Yuuta could tell anyone how he's feeling, he'd say he's in love all over again. Constantly, he feels as though every day he falls in love with the petite ninja over and over again, with moments like these, his love only grows stronger for him.

Once Yuuta's lips leave his forehead, he slowly lets go of the strands of hair, watching as the purple and yellow locks fall back over Shinobu's eye. Shinobu quickly sits up afterwards, playing with his bangs to get them back to the way he's always had them, and Yuuta feels a bit guilty for not doing that for him as well.

"Ushishi…~ Is Yuuta-kun satisfied, de gozaru? I find myself to be very satisfied!" Shinobu announced, crawling back into Yuuta's lap. This time, the ninja wrapped his arms around Yuuta's neck in an embrace. Yuuta's hands quickly found themselves to return the hug, squeezing the little ninja. He hoped the strength of his hug could convey his satisfaction, but using words would be better.

"Yeah. I really enjoyed it. You're really cute, you know?" Yuuta asked, stifling laughter as Shinobu hid his face in Yuuta's shoulder out of embarrassment. 

With moments like these, Yuuta finds himself very lucky to have Shinobu in his life. Without him, he doesn't think this year in school would be as exciting. The two of them always create an interesting day for the other, and that's what Yuuta enjoys the most. Shinobu gives him this thrill of life he couldn't have found elsewhere, which is why Yuuta feels so grateful for the little ninja who's currently in his arms.

He just hopes that this won't be the one and   
only time Shinobu lets him move those purple and yellow strands away to kiss his forehead. If not, then… he'd have to figure out a way. But for now, that thought can get pushed back, as he's still enjoying the warm, comforting feeling of his boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> a huge thank you to the eso yuushino team for supporting me!!!! <33


End file.
